Los zorros también son curiosos
by Mich Rangel
Summary: Él había despertado su curiosidad con unas simples palabras.


Su ventana se mantenía abierta, como muchas otras noches.

Esperando por ella.

La parecía gracioso como todo aquello se había desarrollado, ella misma había empujado inconscientemente a que su lazo se fortaleciera aún más.

Y para él, aunque sonara completamente fuera de sí, lo mejor que le podía haber pasado era que _le mintiera en aquella ocasión_.

Por qué de no ser así, quizás lo que tenían actualmente no existiera.

Y realmente no sabría cómo viviría con aquello.

― _Por favor Nino ¡Te lo pido! ― Recordó cuando Alya le pidió aquel favor, juntando ambas manos frente a ella mientras no dejaba de observarlo con sus ojos color ámbar ― Solo en lo que dura mi castigo ―._

 _Alya le había dicho que estaba castigada por imprudente, bien, aquello era realmente creíble, siempre se estaba metiendo en líos y poniéndose a sí misma en peligro para obtener las mejores imágenes de los héroes, su tiempo de libertad en aquel aspecto parecía mermar._

 _Y le pedía aquel favor, que intentara obtener lo que pudiese, claro, rogándole por que no pusiera en peligro su vida._

 _A unos cien metros o más._

 _Así fue durante un tiempo, y en aquel entonces pensó que Alya realmente estaría decepcionada de no conocer personalmente a la nueva compañera de Ladybug, Rena Rogue._

 _Una heroína increíblemente astuta que, prácticamente había caído del cielo cuando los ataques de los akumas comenzaron a tornarse más peligrosos._

― _¡Hey! Ehm ¿Señorita Rena Rogue? ― Llamó Nino a la heroína desde la multitud en la que se encontraban, logrando que los tres héroes voltearan su vista hacia él ― Bueno, estoy cubriendo el Ladyblog temporalmente así que me preguntaba sí le molestaría que le hiciera unas preguntas ―._

 _La mirada de ella solo estaba sobre él, con su ceño levemente fruncido._

 _Los portadores de la mala y la buena suerte observaron la escena con diversión._

― _¿El Blog de Alya? ― En su mente pasaban muchas palabras con las que podría reñir a su amigo por encontrarse tan cerca de aquel ataque, pero después de todo aquello era su culpa._

 _Aun así, sintió ganas de abrazarlo, buscaba algo con que alegrarla seguramente._

― _Sí ― Asintió, entusiasmado mientras grababa con su móvil ― Por ahora no puede cubrir los eventos, está castigada ― Sintió que había hablado de más, pero aquello podía cortarlo en la edición ― Estoy seguro que le encantaría tener algo sobre la nueva heroína de París ― Rascó su nuca, nervioso._

 _Bingo, era fácil leer a Nino._

 _Pero eso no le quitaba el mérito._

― _Claro ― Respondió con una amplia sonrisa ― Vamos, escupe ―._

― _Bien, entonces ¿Podrías explicarme tus poderes con mayor precisión? ―._

 _En ese momento, Alya experimento algo que era completamente extraño para ella._

 _Tener curiosidad por Nino._

 _Sí, ella era una persona curiosa por naturaleza, de alguna manera siempre buscaba la verdad de las cosas y, el saberlas, le otorgaba satisfacción._

 _Y, aunque Trixx adjudicara aquella personal como digna de un portador de Plagg, sabía bien que aquello también se debía a su astucia para poder obtener la información._

 _Eso la llevo a llegar hasta su habitación una noche, logrando abrir una pequeña ventana de esta y entrando de manera sigilosa._

― _Y bien ¿La chica del blog sigue castigada? ― Preguntó, logrando sacarle un susto al moreno que ya se encontraba bajo las mantas de su cama._

― _¡Qué demonios! ¿Estás loca, mujer? ― Rena levantó sus hombros, despreocupada._

 _Se encontraba sentada con la posición de loto sobre un pequeño buro a un lado de la cama de él._

― _¿Cómo entraste? ― Ahora preguntó él, enarcando una ceja._

― _Por la ventana ― Respondió simplemente, mientras acercaba levemente su rostro al de él ― Tú hiciste tus preguntas, ahora déjame hacerte algunas ¿Te parece? ―._

 _Nino tragó saliva al escuchar aquel tono algo coqueto._

― _Bien, escupe ― Intentó sonar calmado, imitando parcialmente la frase que ella le había dicho._

 _Ella sonrió de lado._

― _Tú no eres el dueño del Ladyblog, pero últimamente has estado cerca de todas las batallas de manera imprudente ― Con sus dos manos hizo un gesto, juntando todos sus dedos con su pulgar ― ¿Por qué tanta la importancia? ―._

― _Ya te lo había dicho, ella está castigada ― Suspiró ― Y realmente, me siento más seguro haciendo esto yo, ella es mucho más imprudente que yo, y no me gustaría que saliera lastimada, así que acostúmbrate ― Cruzó sus brazos ― También siento que es una hora imprudente de entrar a casas ajenas sin el consentimiento ¿No crees? ―._

 _Ella se levantó y dio un par de pasos hacia él, dejando caer levemente su cuerpo para quedar a su altura._

 _Deposito un suave beso un su frente, para después salir de su habitación sin decir nada más._

 _Ese fue el día uno, de ahí, cada jueves sin falta a las diez de la noche aquella chica enfundada en un traje naranja se encontraba en la cornisa de la ventana, esperando a que él le abriera._

 _Después de todo, no quería dañar su privacidad._

 _Con él tiempo, la ventana rara vez era cerrada._

 _Casi no intercambiaban palabras, ambos por alguna razón sentían que no era completamente necesario._

 _Claro, excepto cuando aquella curiosa heroína preguntaba sobre su vida, más específico, sobre lo que pensaba de Alya._

 _Y, una que otra broma entre ellos._

 _Pero, había algo entre ambos completamente extraño que ni ellos mismos podían entender del todo._

― _Pareces un cono de trafico ¿Te lo habían dicho antes? ― Comentó, mientras ambos se encontraban recargados sobre una pared, observando sus manos que se encontraban entrelazadas e intentando liberar aquel tenso ambiente entre ambos._

― _Chat Noir lo mencionó una vez ― Rió levemente ― Pero soy el cono de trafico más sexy que encontraras ― Añadió._

― _Touché ― Con su mano libre acaricio la de ella ― Rena, esta vez ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? ―._

― _Ya la hiciste ― Él la observó con una mueca ― Bien, escúpelo ―._

― _¿Por qué comenzaste a venir? ―._

 _Ella guardo silencio durante unos minutos._

― _Me diste curiosidad ― Nino enarcó una ceja ― Sí, los zorros también somos curiosos ¿Por qué todos reaccionan así? ―._

― _Pensaba en eso como una característica de los gatos ― Comentó sin dejar de verla ― ¿Por qué curiosidad? ―._

― _Pues, te estabas arriesgando por tú amiga, y continuaste haciéndolo, aun ahora ― Hizo una pausa ― Es algo muy valiente ―._

― _Es más valiente sobrevivir a sus regaños ― Admitió nervioso._

― _No tienes que hacerlo más ¿Sabes? Solo arriesgas tu vida ―._

― _Me has dicho eso muchas veces, Rena, y creeme que Alya también ― Contestó, apretando levemente su mano._

― _Es peligroso, por favor Nino ― Susurró ― Hoy fue muy difícil, ¿Sabes? Verte ahí y pensar que si llegaba unos minutos antes tú ― Agitó su cabeza, intentando sacar aquellos pensamientos de su mente._

 _Por qué la única razón por la que él hubiese estado en peligro era por su culpa._

― _Llegaste ― Apuntó el, tomando su mentón para que le observara ― No tienes que hacerte la fuerte conmigo, Alya ― Concluyo con una suave sonrisa._

 _Ella lo observó con sus ojos abiertos._

― _Lo sé desde hoy ― Se apresuró a contestarle, sonriendo ante aquella expresión ― Te escuché culparte a ti misma en voz alta, creo que alguien debería tener más cuidado ¿Sabes? ― Observó como ella hacia una mueca que fue difícil de identificar para él, pero se asemejaba al enfado ― Lo seguiré haciendo, quieras o no ―._

Quizás Alya seguía molesta, aunque no podía entender el por qué.

El que tendría que estar molesto en todo caso era él, ella le había mentido, y no es como si le importara aquello.

Estaba feliz de eso.

Pero el indignado tenía que ser él.

Cuando observó el pequeño cuerpo de ella entrar por la ventana y recomponer su postura, sonrió.

Tenía una mueca de disgusto, pero estaba dispuesta a hablar con él.

Alya quería protegerlo por ser imprudente y hacer más de lo que le había pedido, como estar en medio de las grandes batallas y hacer sus propias entrevistas.

Pero, de alguna manera estaba agradecida por eso.

Eso hizo que una curiosidad alarmante despertara en ella sobre su amigo, que, desde aquel día, o más bien noche, lo veía como algo más.

Pero ni ellos mismos sabían lo que tenían.

Solo sabía que si el insistía en protegerla y ayudarle a mantener su identidad en secreto, ella lo protegería igual.

Aunque claro, tendría que estar enojada unos instantes más.

[…]


End file.
